Quem cala, consente e adora
by UrsaBranca
Summary: Uma amizade colorida pode se transformar em outras coisas?


Amanda, 28 anos, uma doce (e safada) garota, com quem mantinha uma amizade deliciosa, porém "conservadora", ela era o meu tipo, gordinha, desajeitada, tímida e controlada. Mas era começar com os beijos, que aflorava naquela doce garota um apetite, quase insaciável, por algo que até então para ela era obscuro, proibido.

Já havia tentado por várias vezes convencê-la a experimentar algo diferente, ela não cedia, mesmo sabendo que existia dentro dela uma submissa que ansiava em explorar e ser explorada.

Saímos por quase três meses, e de tentativa a erro, eu errava em tentar, joguei grande parte das minhas cartas, até perceber a sagacidade que Amanda escondia, e quando percebi que quem estava quase implorando era eu, e não ela, reverti o jogo.

Não tentava, não insistia, por consequência, não errava, o que antes era motivo de insistência, uma dia virou indiferença, e ela começou a gostar do fato de ter de me agradar, e fazer o que eu lhe ordenava, para conseguir o que ela queria, e isso a intrigou.

Depois disso, não demorou muito para ela se encontrar totalmente ao meu dispor, e assim começou a iniciação de Amanda.

Como de costume, passei pegá-la na sexta a noite, mal sabia ela, que essa sexta, seria no mínimo surpreendente.

Levei-a para um barzinho que frequentávamos, a noite estava gostosa, assim como Amanda, que vestia uma camiseta branca, bem leve, e uma bermuda jeans que se agarrava às suas coxas, como eu gostaria de estar agarrada.

Uma temperatura amena, propícia para uma cervejinha, e ela, adorava uma cervejinha.

Beijos, carícias e sussurros entre os goles, ajudaram Amanda a se soltar, em certo momento, fomos ao banheiro e não me aguentei, tasquei-lhe um beijo e pressionei seu lindo corpo contra a parede, ela retribuiu rápido, me puxando pra mais perto dela, e passando a língua entre meus lábios, implorou para ter acesso à minha boca, nossas línguas duelavam por dominância, nossos corpos duelavam pelo mesmo espaço, se esfregando e se apertando, cada vez mais. Percebi que já estava louca de tesão, mas hoje não seria como as outras noites, hoje, ela se tornaria minha, completamente minha.

Cortei o beijo alegando que estávamos demorando demais para sair do box, mas antes que ela pudesse sequer protestar, ela gemeu, sentindo meus dedos entre suas pernas, pernas que amoleceram, e ela teve que se apoiar em mim para não cair.

Tiro meus dedos da calça dela e eles estão deliciosamente melados.

Digo a ela: "Meu deus, você está encharcada!" em seguida chupo meus próprios dedos, enquanto Amanda me observa abobalhada "E deliciosa como sempre".

"Me leva pra casa" ela diz, quase sussurrando.

"Você ainda não está do jeito que eu quero... vamos ficar mais um pouco."

Ela tentou protestar, e novamente coloco meus dedos entre suas pernas, dessa vez ela controla o gemido, mas morde os lábios e me olha, como se implorasse para que eu a saciasse ali mesmo.

"Seja obediente, e lhe darei o que você quer, caso contrário..." Coloco meus dedos melados nos lábios de Amanda, que imediatamente começa a limpá-los "vai ter de se virar sozinha"

Ela consente, meio receosa, mas consente.

"Ótimo, boa garota. Agora vamos voltar para a mesa, antes que nossa cerveja esquente" digo isso e saio do box.

Amanda, meio abobalhada ainda, demora um pouco mais, a espero no corredor que dá acesso ao bar. Quando ela aparece está corada, ainda se recompondo e tentando disfarçar a vontade que ela estava de sair dali naquele instante.

Voltamos para nossa mesa, e entre os beijos, peço mais um balde de cerveja, Amanda me olha com cara de brava, eu apenas pressiono minha mão em sua xaninha, e digo "seja obediente, e você será mais do que saciada, a nossa noite ainda nem começou"

Ela sorri "pra você talvez não, mas você já percebeu o estado que me deixou"

Sorrio pra ela e pego uma pedra de gelo, delicadamente levanto seus cabelos e passo o gelo em sua nuca, ela se derrete mais rápido que o gelo, solto seus cabelos e a puxo para um beijo, e vou seguindo a linha de seu rosto com os lábios, enquanto ela acaricia meu corpo, quando chego ao seu ouvido apenas suspiro "você é minha", ela solta um gemido quase inaudível, e me olha nos olhos, rendida e assustada.

Assim como Amanda, não aguento mais me segurar, preciso dela, nua, gemendo e gritando meu nome.

Paguei a conta e saímos do bar. Por coincidência do destino ou não, estacionei o carro numa rua perpendicular ao bar, uma rua mais tranquila e escura.

E no carro mesmo, nos atracamos, beijos, mãos explorando, respiração afobada, gemidos... Não perdi tempo, tirei sua camiseta e seu sutiã, Ah... aqueles seios maravilhosos e rosadinhos, caí de boca neles e ela gemia, aproveitei esse momento e amarrei suas mãos com seu sutiã, ela me olhou assustada, meio sem entender o que eu estava fazendo, eu apenas sorri e em seguida a vendei, usando sua própria camiseta. Ela começou a protestar, mas logo que comecei a brincar com seu grelinho, primeiro acariciando pela beirada, pois adoro sentir o grelo dela duro, e adoro mais ainda instigar, deixando ela louca de tesão quase implorando para que eu "faça direito", antes de realmente fazê-la gozar, ela relaxou, e começou a rebolar e gemer, e eu comecei a acariciar o grelo dela, da maneira que eu sei que a enlouquecia, esfregava meus dedos nele, depois o apertava, e voltava a massagear delicadamente, ela se abria na medida do possível dentro do carro, e levantava o quadril para me permitir um melhor acesso ao seu grelinho duro. Ela gemia e implorava "mais rápido, aí, assim, me faz gozar...", quando percebi que ela estava rendida, comecei a sugar um de seus seios e a beliscar o bico do outro, ela urrava, gemia, respirava fundo, puxava meus cabelos, arranhava minhas costas, estava enlouquecida. E logo Amanda gozou, gozou tão forte que se prostrou no banco do carro, tentando controlar os espasmos que aconteciam em seu corpo e sua respiração.

Entreguei meus dedos a ela, e como sempre, ela chupou todo o seu mel, deixando meus dedos limpos.

Logo depois, coloquei o cinto nela e liguei o carro.

Amanda entrou em desespero, puxou sua camiseta, me encarou e disse "você está louca? Eu estou quase pelada, não posso ir assim!"

Eu apenas sorri e respondi "Amanda, comigo você pode fazer tudo o que imaginar, mas a questão aqui é outra: você não pode ou você não quer? Entenda que isso é um jogo, e para você gostar, você deve se permitir. Eu conheço você e jamais te colocaria em risco real, estou apenas quebrando a rotina de sempre, confie em mim, nunca ultrapassei seus limites, quero apenas te fazer encontrar o prazer de outras maneiras".

Ela se levanta do banco, passa os braços amarrados por trás do meu pescoço e me beija.

"Se eu pedir pra parar?"

"Eu paro..."

"Promete?"

Eu apenas a beijo e explico.

"Para nossa brincadeira surtir o efeito desejado, preciso de três coisas, que você confie em mim, que se permita a imaginar e aprenda a ignorar o que o seu pudor está tentando lhe impor. Você aceita?"

"Sim"

Coloco sua venda de volta, e ela se deita no banco do passageiro novamente. Ligo o rádio numa música qualquer, ligo o ar do carro e direciono no corpo de Amanda ao mesmo tempo em que abro um pouco os vidros do carro, apenas para que os ruídos da rua possam ser ouvidos, mas nada do que acontece dentro do carro possa ser visto.

"Você está doida, fecha as janelas agora, vão me ver!"

Eu ignoro, pois sei que ela não iria se aguentar e iria tirar a venda. O que aconteceu logo que ela percebeu que eu havia ignorado o pedido dela.

Quando ela se depara com apenas uma fresta da janela aberta e o ar ligado, ela volta a se deitar no banco.

"Eu disse Amanda, confie em mim e permita-se a imaginar"

Ela se cala.

"Você sabe o que acontece com quem é desobediente?" pergunto a Amanda enquanto começo a beliscar os bicos de seus peitos.

Ela continua calada.

Esfrego meus dedos com força neles, e ela deixa um gemido de dor e prazer escapar e a indago novamente "Você sabe o que acontece com quem é desobediente?"

"Sim..." ela responde com seu sorriso safado

Aperto com mais força e pergunto "Sim, o quê?"

"Sim senhora"

E volto a acariciar seu corpo, enquanto dirijo pelas ruas da cidade a caminho de casa...

continua


End file.
